


This last line

by KelpietheThundergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, ambiguous pov, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say a thousands things to tear it down, do a million more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This last line

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

A/N: Beta provided by Celesma. All remaining mistakes are my own.

 

 

_Your smile confesses_

_that you're ready_

_to pursue this till brokenness_

– Susheela Raman, Light Years  


There is this last line neither of you crosses. You could say a thousands things to tear it down, do a million more. Some say the change would be so fluid as to be unperceivable, the space between one breath and another.  


But you do not think so. You know, the change will be sudden. Violent, dark and consuming.

You fear what it might make you feel.  


Want.  


You struggle with it, time and time again. You know you're not alone in this.  


Which makes it worse.  


Because his eyes burn you, while his smile says he still believes in you.

 

 

[ ](http://duckduckgo.com/?q=This%20last%20line) [ ](http://www.google.de/search?hl=de&btnI=I'm+Feeling+Lucky&q=This%20last%20line+wikipedia) [ ](http://www.google.de/search?q=This%20last%20line) [ ](http://search.surfcanyon.com/search?f=nrl1&q=This%20last%20line&partner=fastestfox)


End file.
